Maboroshi
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Porque Sophie sabía que su vida al lado de Howl no sería fácil pero aún así se quedaría a su lado. Howl le hace un regalo que al parecer no es del agrado de Sophie pero para el mago es algo de lo más natural.


**-MABOROSHI-**

**-Ilusión-**

Sophie Hatter como muchas otras veces en su vejez se sentó frente al fuego, en silencio con la mirada perdida más allá de donde terminaba la chimenea.

Había transcurrido ya un mes desde que todo aquel asunto de la bruja del Paramo terminara y con ella las maldiciones que habían involucrado a varias personas; ella había recobrado su apariencia y juventud cosa que en realidad apreciaba porque su estado como una anciana de noventa años si que le pasaba la factura con rapidez, Howl y Calcifer volvieron a ser entes completamente diferentes, ahora ninguno de los dos dependía del otro.

Aquello era lo que más le hacía feliz, claro que aún se engañaba diciéndose que lo era por Calcifer y no por Howl. Sophie se decía que aún odiaba al mago en especial esa última semana, pues de pronto todo lo maravilloso y grandioso de la vida se encontraba fuera del castillo.

Se le revolvieron las entrañas al pensar que eso que él llamaba maravilloso tenía que ver con una chica, seguramente había vuelto a la andadas, vagando por las calles con su pose de galán y olvidándose de ella.

Prefería achacarle toda la culpa a él antes de aceptar su parte, después de todo aún se arrepentía de haberle dado poder a ese estúpido traje azul y más arrepentida se sentía al saber que había caído en las redes del mago come corazones de jóvenes.

Aprovechó la soledad del castillo para gritar con fuerza e indignación.

**-"Sophie debes de controlarte, con ese grito vas a derribar la casa y la gente de afuera pensara que Howl ahora tiene un dragón en casa"-**

La chica fulminó con la mirada a Calcifer logrando que el demonio se escondiera entre los trozos de madera donde descansaba.

Sophie estuvo a punto de decirle que no le mencionara ese nombre al menos que fuera junto a un conjuro para reducirlo a cenizas, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la figura del mago a través de una pila de cajas y paquetes.

Howl saludó a Calcifer antes de dedicarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas a la chica, ella frunció el ceño y torció los labios luchando internamente para que su enojo hacía él no la dejara y terminara abandonándose a los encantos del apuesto mago rubio que ya estaba frente a ella.

**-"Sophie he estado toda la semana buscando algunas cosas; mira ven, todo esto es para ti, son algunos vestidos que compre con ayuda de Martha y Lettie.**

**Hace mucho que dejaste de ser una anciana y aún llevas ese feo vestido gris, no y no, ningún miembro de este castillo puede usar cosas tan feas, que pensaran de nosotros los clientes que viene a la tienda.**

**Dirán algo como, -El grandioso mago Howl es tan apuesto y con un excelente gusto para vestir pero vean a su novia, ocultando su belleza tras ese anticuado vestido gris"-**

Y Sophie no supo que le molesto más, si el hecho que ahora se burlaba de su vestido o del largo monologo que estaba teniendo mientras sacaba a diestra y siniestra una decena de vestidos de todos los colores, antes de lanzarse a las siguientes cajas donde le mostraba algunos accesorios como sombreros, zapatos, bolsos y collares. Tuvo que imitarlo interponiéndose entre el mago y las últimas tres cajas que con seguridad contenían ropa interior.

**-"Anda pruébate este vestido"-**

Al parecer Howl había pasado por alto el poco entusiasmo de la chica pues le tendía sin borrar su sonrisa un elegante vestido amarillo con un gran lazo rosa en la cintura.

Calcifer le dirigió al hombre una mirada de resignación, preguntándose donde quedaba su inteligencia en ese tipo de situaciones, pero él no le hizo caso y se concentró en mirar las escaleras donde después de unos minutos apareció Sophie con su nuevo vestido.

Howl se acercó a ella tendiéndole caballerosamente su mano y haciéndola dar unas cuantas vueltas mientras continuaba con su monologo.

**-"Algo aquí no esta bien"-** Dijo por fin, cuando miró el rostro de la chica. **–"Sophie parece que te haz comido todos los limones del árbol"-** Puesto que no obtuvo una respuesta de su parte continuó. **–"Y se puede saber que hice mal esta vez, ese rostro agrió venía bien cuando eras una anciana, al menos podía uno explicárselo porque bastaba con decir que tu juventud no fue muy buena y ese cara era resultado de esos días pero ahora qué ocurre"- **

El mago vio como las mejillas de la chica pasaba de estar pálidas a un intenso color carmín al tiempo que se llenaban de aire mismo que no tardó en salir a modo de gritos y reproches.

**-"Qué te hace pensar que tus comentarios me agradan, yo podré vestirme como una anciana pero tu no cambias, sigues siendo el mismo mago estúpido y egocéntrico solo que ahora tienes un corazón para sentirte más perverso. Además estos vestidos no me gustan, tal vez vengan bien con Martha o con Lettie pero no conmigo"-**

**-"¡Ah! Perfecto entonces tal ves este otro te vendría bien, doña inconforme con la vida, al menos el color va bien con tu humor"-** Elevó su voz mientras agitaba su brazo y cambiaba el vestido de Sophie.

El demonio del fuego los observó resignado a ese estilo de vida, que muy a menudo lo llevaba a pensar seriamente en buscarse otra chimenea donde pasar sus días, pero sabía que así como llegaban esas rabietas en ambos con la misma prontitud se esfumaban. Desde luego Calcifer sabía que todo eso se solucionaría si Howl fuese más observador y qué cuando hablara salieran cosas más inteligentes de su boca.

Observó en que terminaría todo ese espectáculo ahora que el vestido se había transformado completamente, pero Howl sujeto por la cintura a la chica y la arrastró a la salida pidiéndole al menos lo acompañara a dar un paseo por la plaza.

De pronto mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacía la puerta de salida se sintió tonta y como una ridícula novia celosa, haciendo ese tipo de rabietas sin un argumento sólido, desconfiando de Howl cuando sencillamente se había esforzado por regalarle algunas cosas.

Se prometió que se disculparía con él tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad, de momento accedería a pasear con él, pues ciertamente el hecho no era nada desagradable. Se sentía a gusto caminando a su lado tomada de su brazo observando como por primera vez eran los hombres y no las mujeres quienes se fijaban en ellos.

**-"Vez como no soy el único que nota tu belleza, todo el mundo lo hace pero eso no es importante si tu misma no te aceptas como eres y empiezas a confiar más en mi. Sophie no sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto, tu mejor que nadie me conoce y sabe que yo solo amo a una persona"-**

La chica levantó su rostro hacía Howl, regalándole una sonrisa casi tan magnifica como la suya.

**-"Lo siento Howl, es solo que aún no me acostumbro a esto, a que tu me hayas elegido a mi entre tantas mujeres. Durante muchos años viví con la creencia que en mi vida no pasaría nada bueno y ahora me cuesta acostumbrarme"- **

El mago agradeció su disculpa con un besó en sus labios, logrando que la cara de Sophie se tiñera de rojo y volteara a los cuatro puntos asegurándose que nadie los hubiera visto.

Cuando regresaron al castillo Calcifer los encontró a los dos riendo por cosas sin sentido, pasaron a su lado y Howl le guiñó un ojo antes de subir las escaleras.

Sophie se había separado de él en el pasillo dirigiéndose a su cuarto antes de bajar a hacer la cena, pero antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad una mano la arrastró hasta el cuarto ahora limpió y libre de arañas del mago y sin darle tiempo a cuestionarlo Howl se lanzó a sus labios, besándola como estaba seguro nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Ella quedó indefensa frente a los conjuros del mago más poderoso y solo fue capaz de romperlo cuando su espalda chocó contra el colchón y una de las varoniles manos recorrió su pecho que no debía de estar desnudo. El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo antes de que lo hiciera el mago cuando alcanzó a ver su reflejo en el viejo espejo.

Su vestido como bien se lo había dicho y ella misma lo vio era de satén azul eléctrico pero ahí donde creyó que su cuello se asomaba solo unos centímetros se encontró con que eran sus senos los que se escondían solo unos centímetros.

Se puso de pie arrogando a un lado al hombre mientras lo miraba con un intenso odio, y esos mismo ojos echando llamas fue lo que lo llevó a hablar.

**-"Solo quería mostrarte lo bella que eres, creo que lo conseguí pues muchos hombres se pudieron dar cuenta de eso hoy. Además el vestido no tiene nada de malo"-** Se explicó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

**-"¿Qué no tiene nada de malo?, Howl que acaso no lo has visto, he andado toda la tarde mostrando casi los senos y tu actúas como si nada"-** Y no le importó si su voz se escuchaba hasta la calle.

**-"¡Ay Sophie no es para tanto!, ese tipo de vestidos lo vi una vez en uno de mis tantos viajes; además trataba de mostrarte tu cuerpo y justamente por eso estamos aquí pero tu actúas como una maniática"- **

**-"Tu..."-** Le espetó incrédula y molesta intentando sacar más tela de donde era imposible hacerlo, así que con una mano se subió el escote logrando con eso que sus pechos se juntaran más y ella solo lo advirtió por la mirada del hombre.

**-"Howell eres un completo estúpido"-** Le gritó antes de lanzarle una de las botas de siete leguas que había sobre un mueble.

Que como era de esperarse el mago lo esquivó con una inaudita facilidad antes de sentir su rostro arder al impactarse la segunda bota contra su perfecto rostro.

Salió detrás de la chica sin estar seguro de si era para reclamarle o para disculparse, de cualquier forma no llegó muy lejos porque Calcifer lo llamó avisándole que detrás de la puerta había un hombre.

**-"¿Un cliente?"-**Preguntó

**-"No lo parece"-**

**-"Tal vez sea un hombre rico, apuesto y con más cerebro que tu que ha venido por mí"- **Escuchó la voz de Sophie detrás de su puerta.

Howl se rió internamente, como si eso fuese posible, pero su radiante sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto cuando frente a él un hombre demasiado elegante para su gusto y bien parecido lo saludaba con el mayor respeto.

Antes de ser capaz de lanzarle un hechizo al hombre el sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras lo distrajo y horrorizo al ver a Sophie ahora de pie en la sala saludando con una sonrisa al hombre y con una caja frente a ella.

El hombre llegó de dos pasos a la sala tomando con sus mano la de ella la besó a modo de saludo, aquello dejó a Howl más blanco que un fantasma. Por un momento creyó que Sophie había invocado al hombre con sus extraños dotes de bruja, si así era eso significaba que él tenía toda la culpa y ahora por sus estupideces que se sucedían una a otra como Apocalipsis perdería a su adorada Sophie.

**-"Espere ella es mi novia"- **

Se lanzó hasta ellos interponiéndose entre el hombre y la chica con los brazos extendidos . Tanto ella como Calcifer que lo observaba todo con discreción creyeron que Howl había terminado finalmente loco.

**-"Entonces lo felicito tiene usted un muy buen gusto, su novia es sencillamente hermosa"-** Dijo con amabilidad el hombre espiando a través de la manga de Howl a la joven.

**-"Si ya lo sabe entonces puede retirarse"-** Le dijo con hostilidad y sin embargo el recién llegado solo amplió su sonrisa.

**-"Solo estoy aquí porque los vimos hoy al medio día en la plaza y mi esposa quedó encantada con su vestido Señorita Sophie, entonces me envió para averiguar donde lo había comprado"-**

**-"En realidad fue un regalo de Howl, lo trajo de un país muy lejano pero puede quedarse con él, es todo suyo"**-

Sophie había apartado de un codazo al mago tendiéndole al hombre la caja que contenía el vestido.

El hombre trató de recompensarla con una bolsa llena de monedas de oro pero ella se negó a recibirlo, pues no encontraba mejor pago que deshaciéndose de ese horrible pedazo de tela.

Cuando regresó a la sala Howl seguía petrificado en el mismo sitió y ella temió que de un momento a otro se desatara una de sus absurdas rabietas. Lo pasó de largo y regresó con una balde de agua que lo roseó sobre el inerte mago.

**-"Oye espera, qué pretendes hacer, primero atentas contra mi perfecto rostro y ahora piensas matarme de una pulmonía"-** Se quejó apenas recobró el habla.

Pero Sophie no le dio tiempo de seguir refunfuñando se había lanzado a sus brazos abrazándolo feliz por lo sucedió hace un instante.

**-"Es la primera vez que aceptas frente alguien más que soy tu novia"- **Le dijo feliz sin soltarlo.

**-"Y que querías si lo del vestido fue un simple pretexto, estoy seguro que en realidad pretendía secuestrarte así que tuve que dejarle las cosas claras"- **

* * *

Bno es un simple one-shot que se me ocurrió en el día y lo escribí en la noche. Vi la pelicula como mil veces xD y el libro lo leí en tres días. Así que como se pueden dar cuenta tiene muchas más cosas del libro que de la pelicula, en especial porque adore la personalidad de Howl en el libro, con ese entusiasmo y facha de burlarse de todo cuando se preocupa por todos, en especial de Sophie, y una forma de hacerselo notar es con sus comentarios tan divertidos xD.

Espero que les haya gustado.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
